


Stockings, Lipstick, and Lies

by umkimkai



Series: Soviet AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun likes to crossdress, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umkimkai/pseuds/umkimkai
Summary: Baekhyun is back from a mission and he is looking for a certain 6'2" field agent to climb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sin this au needed and i'm here to provide. please note that baekhyun just likes to crossdress and chanyeol has a kink for it probably

Baekhyun was a classy lady. That’s why whenever he wore a short skirt, he wore stockings underneath. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason. The other reason was that he knew a certain 6’2” field agent couldn’t resist him when he wore black stockings. Baekhyun threw open the the doors of the gym dramatically, because Baekhyun had a flare for dramatics and felt the need to announce his presence. 

He waltzed in, a smile on his lips as he took in the sight of the only man in the gym. Chanyeol was a specimen that was best described in one word, huge. That applied to his height, his muscles, and of course, (Baekhyun knew from personal experience), his dick. Chanyeol looked up from where he was pulverizing a punching bag as Baekhyun walked in.

Sweat glistened off his shoulders and the rise of his biceps, and Baekhyun felt an involuntary shiver run through him at the thought of those muscles pinning him down while Chanyeol—

“Hey Baek,” Chanyeol said, his smooth baritone piercing through Baekhyun’s thoughts.

“Hey handsome,” he purred back, his fingers wrapping around Chanyeol’s arm. He felt the muscles shift underneath the pads of his fingertips. Nice. 

Chanyeol seemed to sense his intentions and he began to unwrap the bandages around his knuckles, looking Baekhyun up and down. “Did you just get back? Have you seen Junmyeon yet?”

Baekhyun nodded, appreciating the pull of Chanyeol’s muscle shirt over the expanse of his back as the giant bent down to pull his water bottle out of his bag. “Yeah, I already reported to Junmyeon. He sent me away pretty quick though, guess no one appreciates the effort a lady puts into her appearance nowadays.” He sighed dramatically, twirling a long strand of brown hair around his delicate fingers.

Chanyeol took the bait, as Baekhyun knew he would. “Well, for someone who considers himself a gentleman, that wasn’t very nice of him to treat you that way.”

Baekhyun slinked closer, pressing his padded chest against Chanyeol’s toned one. “You wouldn’t know any ways to comfort a poor girl who’s been rejected, would you?” He let his lips, painted their irresistible red, hover just under Chanyeol’s.

“Fuck you,” was Chanyeol’s brief response before he crushed his lips against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun melted immediately under his touch, his lips parting as he clung harder to Chanyeol’s arms. His nails dug into the skin, making Chanyeol’s hiss at the sting. His hands moved down to cup Baekhyun’s ass, then further down to his thighs. Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol lifted him up, his legs locking around Chanyeol’s waist and his arms wrapping around his neck. Chanyeol pressed his face into Baekhyun’s neck, breathing in.

“Classy lady my ass,” he mumbled, the timber of his voice making Baekhyun whine and rut his hips against Chanyeol’s. “What kind of lady wears cheap perfume?”

Baekhyun tugged on Chanyeol’s hair, the dark strands contrasting against his crimson nails. He tugged until Chanyeol’s head was tilted back, forcing him to look into Baekhyun’s eyes, and Baekhyun was pleased to see that Chanyeol’s eyes were clouded with the desire to fuck Baekhyun against the nearest surface. “I’m a classy lady, but unfortunately I can’t afford Chanel No.5. But if a gentleman such as yourself—“ (Baekhyun tugged again as he spoke the word “gentleman”) “wants to purchase some proper perfume for me, then I’d be more than happy to accept.”

Chanyeol’s response was slamming Baekhyun’s back against the padded wall of the gym, causing Baekhyun to release his hair and grip his shoulders instead. His teeth latched onto the skin of Baekhyun’s neck, and he tugged, sucking a dark mark into the skin. Baekhyun chuckled at the childish action. Fucking Chanyeol was a game of push and pull, testing the limits to see how much pain they could mix into the pleasure. And through it all, Chanyeol still viewed Baekhyun as his, still wanted to mark him.

Chanyeol didn’t bother to unbutton Baekhyun’s blouse, he liked how the swell of Baekhyun’s fake breasts looked against his body. He liked how they accentuated his thin waist, but he loved most how Baekhyun didn’t even need padding for his ass. It was just that perfect. He hitched up Baekhyun’s skirt, letting it bunch around his waist while Chanyeol pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s again. Lipstick was smeared over both of them, and Chanyeol rather liked it. It made Baekhyun looked ruined. And used.

Baekhyun squeaked when Chanyeol tugged the stockings down, nearly causing a tear. He called him out on it. “Bitch if you cause a run in my stockings I swear to God.”

“Normally I love the things that come out of your mouth, but right now I just wanna hear you scream,” Chanyeol grunted tugging at the cheap panties as well. There was a clear tent showing under Baekhyun’s shirt after Chanyeol pulled down his panties, and Chanyeol grinned in a way that had Baekhyun clawing at his shirt. “If you wanna hear me scream, fucking make me.”

Chanyeol growled deftly unbuttoning his own pants with one hand and holding out two fingers for Baekhyun. Baekhyun wrapped his lips around the fingers, and his eyes, heavily framed by the eyeliner and false lashes, were half-lidded as he sucked on Chanyeol’s fingers. When Chanyeol pulled them away and pressed them against Baekhyun’s entrance, he leaned in, whispering into his ear. “With the way you spread your legs so easily, you’re no better than a whore.”

His fingers pressed in, and any retort that Baekhyun had was lost as his forehead fell forward. His wig, held in his hair by millions of bobby pins, suddenly felt too hot. Everywhere was too hot. Chanyeol’s touch set him on fire, and Baekhyun liked to be burned. “Fucking faster,” he demanded, his hips rolling forward and his fingernails digging harder into Chanyeol’s shoulders.

Chanyeol cursed more, and pulled his fingers out, much to Baekhyun’s annoyance. “You little shit if you think you can tease me after being away from your dick from a week I’ll do horrible things to you while you sleep.”

Chanyeol offered him a wry smile. “How could I leave my Baekhyun so disappointed?” He thrust his own hips forward, burying his length into Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s head fell against the wall, and his spine arched until his padded chest was pressed against Chanyeol’s sweat soaked muscle shirt. He let out a breathy “oh my god”, his body shunted further up the wall as Chanyeol began to thrust. Baekhyun wrapped one arm around Chanyeol’s neck to keep himself steady. Baekhyun's other hand moved to paw at his own chest desperately, groping at the padding as if it it were real. 

Chanyeol re-angled his hips, and Baekhyun practically sang. He felt Chanyeol's dick grinding inside him, reaching deeper than Baekhyun could ever get from another man. Chanyeol’s name came off his lips like a prayer. He came with a near scream, his skirt catching most of the mess and his breath stuttering as Chanyeol bit into his neck again, intending to leave another mark. He leaned against the wall, his eyes glazed over with a sated lust as Chanyeol’s hips picked up a quicker, more desperate pace. 

Chanyeol wasn’t nearly as vocal as Baekhyun, a soft groan torn from his lips as he thrusted once more into Baekhyun. He pressed one last warm kiss to Baekhyun’s ruined lips. He set Baekhyun down gently, still supporting him because Baekhyun’s legs were wobbly.

“Missed you,” Baekhyun whispered, leaning on Chanyeol despite of the fact that the taller smelled distinctly of sweat. 

Chanyeol chuckled, and lifted Baekhyun into his arms effortlessly. “You’re a terrible liar, Baekhyun. A terrible liar, but an amazing fuck.” 

Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol, knowing he was being carried to his suite on the same floor. It was a familiar routine for the pair. But Baekhyun offered Chanyeol a wry smile. That was another part of the routine. A red smile that covered up untrue words.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bittersweet but this entire au is probably gonna be smut and angst oops
> 
> btw i uploaded 3 fics in one day and more are on the way i am very tired


End file.
